herofandomcom-20200223-history
Batgirl (Batman
This page is about the incarnation of Batgirl from the Joel Schumacher's movie. The mainstream version can be found here: Batgirl. Batgirl (real name Barbara Wilson) was Batman's second sidekick and tritagonist in Joel Schumacher's Batman & Robin. She is played by Alicia Silverstone. History Barbara Wilson is the daughter of Margaret Wilson, who is sister to Alfred Pennyworth. Barbara and Alfred have apparently been close throughout Barbara's entire life, particularly when Barbara's mother and father died in a car accident. While Alfred lived in the United States working as the Wayne Family butler, Barbara remained in England attending boarding school. However, she felt particularly disgusted at the idea of her uncle working as a servant, and upon discovering that Alfred was ill with a rare disease, flies to America in order to 'free' him. Upon arriving in the States, she meets Alfred's 'other family', Dick Grayson (who is immediately attracted to her, and vice-versa) and Bruce Wayne. Bruce invites Barbara to stay, during which Alfred's disease grows steadily worse. While Alfred grows closer to death, he shares with Barbara an encrypted disk, which contains all of Batman's secrets. Barbara immediately hacks the discs, and discovers that Bruce and Dick are Batman and Robin, and that Alfred planned for her future involvement. Donning a suit designed for her by Alfred, Barbara, now under the guise of Batgirl, defeats Poison Ivy and saves Batman and Robin. Together the three of them defeat Mr. Freeze, who was attempting to create a new ice-age, and retrieve the cure for Alfred's disease. Batman also reveals to Freeze that Poison Ivy double crossed him by pulling the plug of his wife and he then makes her a life of living hell for her treachery and attempted murder on his wife. Barbara then officially joins the family and the team. Gallery Images Barb Wilson AS.gif Dick Grayson with Barbara Wilson CO AS.png|Barbara with Dick Grayson Batgirl_(Movie_Poster).jpg BaRBatgirlRobin1.jpg Batgirl Pose1.jpg BatgirlAS.jpg Batman & Robin - The Titanic Trio.jpg|The Titanic Trio Trivia *This incarnation of Barbara was Alfred Pennyworth's niece and named Barbara Wilson, rather than being James Gordon's daughter, Barbara Gordon, like in the comics. This is due to alterations in Gordon's character where his relationship with Batman is severely downplayed and purely professional. She is also depicted as a blonde rather than a redhead. *Although Batgirl normally wears a cowl like Batman, in the film, she only wears the cowl while riding a motor-cycle. Otherwise she uses a mask similar to Robin's. *Her Batgirl costume lacks gold accents, which were from the comics. *She is the first Batgirl to wear high-heeled boots. The second being Batgirl from The Batman. *Before Alicia Silverstone was cast as Batgirl/Barbara Willson, Kristy Swanson, Christina Ricci, Eliza Dushku and Sarah Michelle Gellar originally auditioned for the role of Batgirl/Barbara Wilson, but turned down the role. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:DC Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Vigilante Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Mysterious Category:Selfless Category:Strategists Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Voice of Reason Category:Hope Bringer Category:Loyal Category:Determinators Category:Pure Good Category:Orphans Category:Martial Artists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Lawful Good Category:Honest Category:Genius Category:Envious Category:Sympathetic Category:Superheroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Wrathful Category:Sophisticated Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Sidekicks Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Scapegoat Category:Harmonizers Category:Egalitarian